


Make the Bad Boys Good for a Weekend

by ScarfyTheShipster



Series: Lucio's Flirting Somehow Paid Off [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Banter, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Sub Julian Devorak, This isn't quite hate sex but no one involved actually Likes each other lmao, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Julian had been concerned about the consequences sleeping with his temperamental, impulsive, cocky boss. He didn't deny he'd enjoyed being chained up in a dungeon and treated to things that still made his body heat up at night, though.Julian sighed and sat on the bed with mixed feelings as Lucio stroked his hair, amazed he was agreeing to this again. "So, what're your plans?""How do you feel about Valerius?"Julian considered. "Well, I've kissed you, so I guess anything goes.""HEY."





	Make the Bad Boys Good for a Weekend

Julian had been concerned about the consequences sleeping with his temperamental, impulsive, cocky boss. He didn't deny he'd enjoyed being chained up in a dungeon and treated to things that still made his body heat up at night, but it didn't mean he wanted to lose his last shred of dignity in his personal friend circle. Luckily, Lucio was always flirting with him and obnoxious to begin with, so Asra and Nadia didn't suspect a thing as they dutifully tried to keep Lucio company just out of thrown projectile range.

"Oh Juuuuuuuuuules," cooed Lucio. "I'm having the most terrible craving for a tall glass of ginger beer- know anyone who fits the bill?" Lucio reclined on his bed, a smirk on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at Julian's exasperated face.

It didn't mean he liked it.

"Ugh." Nadia stood up from her perch and waved dismissively to Lucio. She balanced a teacup of brandy in her hand as she left, too tired to pretend to care about Lucio's condition any more that day. "Sorry Julian, I'll be literally anywhere else. I've heard enough bad pickup lines today."

"You'll miss me honey, you'll see!"

Julian checked the room for Asra and was a mixture of relieved and insulted that Asra was already in the hallway, down the staircase, and presumably leaving the building. "You sure know how to make a crowd scatter."

"Would you rather they were here to discuss our next session?"

"No!" said Julian quickly. He sighed and sat on the bed with mixed feelings as Lucio stroked his hair, amazed he was agreeing to this again. "So, what're your plans?"

"How do you feel about Valerius?"

Julian considered. "Well, I've kissed you, so I guess anything goes."

"HEY." Lucio snorted. "So be it. I've spoken to Valerius and I think the three of us could have fun together. Not in the dungeon, of course, he'd probably complain about it being cold and severely lacking in cushions. I request that you still be collared and submissive- oh yes, I know you need it. Care to be played with by two of us?"

-~-

Julian reported to Lucio's bedroom a night later, dressed in his white shirt and grey pants, looking like he was casually checking in on Lucio before retiring for the night. 

Valerius lounged on Lucio's bed, propped up on pillows with a book and his signature glass of wine. The marble hearth hosted a fire and the bedroom seemed much more welcoming than usual, the bed actually made and a few candles set out, all the firelight reflecting pleasantly on the portraits and finely crafted swords and daggers displayed on the walls. Julian suspected Valerius took liberties to fix Lucio's quarters as he pleased and was surprised at how at ease he seemed. "Uh, hi." Valerius looked up at Julian as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'm here to sleep with you?"

"Ah, sit." Valerius idly patted the bed next to him. "No need to be shy- no biting until Lucio is here."

Julian kicked his shoes off and breathed easier. Valerius's own blasé attitude relaxed him, realizing he wasn't diving right into a threesome with someone he'd never even touched. He crawled onto the bed and scooted close to Valerius, sighing when Valerius draped an arm around his shoulders.

It was easy to see why Lucio would pick someone like him. Valerius's high cheekbones and brown eyes were handsome and regal, framed by long hair loosely tucked into a braid draped across his chest. Valerius set his tome aside, sighing and swirling the wine in his glass before downing it. "Lucio asked that we, as he put it, 'get cozy' before he arrives. I insist on partaking in my indulgences properly." Valerius opened a bedside drawer and held up Julian's ruby collar, grinning at his immediate blush. "Proper at first, anyway. Do you object?"

"No. I want this."

Julian angled his head back and let Valerius fasten the collar on him. Valerius's hand lingered on his neck and he brushed his thumb against Julian's throat, pleased with Julian's shiver. "Relax- I'll be gentle with you." 

Julian licked his lips, his confidence returning. Valerius knew how to smooth over blunders and disputes on a diplomatic level, and he wasn't carrying himself any differently in bed. "Don't tell me you'll be gentle all night- Lucio made it sound like you'd be interested in undoing me."

"Make no mistake, I intend to." Valerius pet Julian's hair, soothing his nerves. "But you need to submit to both of us and be comfortable with my touch."

"Hmmmmm." Julian practically snuggled up to Valerius, somehow feeling more intimate with him fully clothed than when they'd accidentally shared a bath together with Lucio. "You know, it's kinda funny that sleeping with you is a lot easier to explain than sleeping with Lucio."

Valerius chuckled. Whatever misgivings Julian had melted away as he rested his head on Valerius's chest, still being petted. "Likewise. There's something alluring about danger, isn't there?"

"Is that in reference to you or Lucio?"

"Hmmmmm, could even be made in reference to you, Devorak."

"If you're going to have sex with me, could we do this with first names?"

"Right." Valerius sighed deeply, moving his hand down to rub the small of Julian's back. Julian let him, closing his eyes and basking in the light attention. "I confess it difficult to drop my duties and formality. I had yet another agonizing conversation with Praetor Vlastomil today that tempted me to throw myself or him off the astronomy observatory. The man is a blithering idiot who ought to be charged with contempt for even setting foot in a courtroom, much less residing over it! My maid would be a better magistrate and she couldn't define 'subpoena' to save her life! Ugh, I drink more than Nadia these days, trying to clean their messes and put on a brave front to our neck craning, opportunist neighbors."

Julian grinned. Nothing forged a better bond between two people than complaining. "I'd go off about Valdemar, but I'm too afraid their sixth sense will tingle and they'll dissect my lungs in my sleep."

"Valdemar's underling- God, I don't envy you." Valerius brushed Julian's jawbone with the pad of his fingertip, encouraging him to meet his eyes. "But we aren't here to discuss work." 

Their first kiss was light, testing. Julian enjoyed the dark taste of wine on Valerius's soft lips. He tried to chase it but Valerius gripped his hair, pulling him back. "Slow," commanded Valerius. He kissed Julian again, sucking on his lower lip and exploring every inch of his mouth with deliberation that made Julian moan, heat pooling in his stomach as Valerius held his head still for his use and deepened the kiss. It was so close to being with a genuine lover, but Valerius's control pushed the feeling that Julian was a toy to be played with. 

When Valerius had asked for slow, he meant it. Their kisses were long and drawn out, meandering and simmering with promises of more. Valerius untucked Julian's shirt and unbuttoned it, mouths still attached as Julian let it slide off. Julian laid his hands on Valerius's chest and popped open a clasp on his robes, a playful glint in his eyes asking for permission. Valerius didn't stop him, only kissing deeper and rubbing Julian's sides. 

"Oooooooooh la la! You two are getting along."

Julian turned his head to look at Lucio (no doubt dramatically) entering the room but Valerius grasped his chin and turned Julian's face back towards his, the harsh kiss that followed both a reprimand and delight. Julian whimpered as Lucio ran his hands down Julian's back appraisingly. "Such a pretty thing, don't you agree, Valerius?"

"Lovely." The unexpected compliment made Julian whine. His fingers unclasped the last snap on Valerius's outfit and he let himself be kissed and caressed, growing aroused. 

Lucio reached around Julian's waist and popped open his pants, smirking and kissing Julian's neck. "What to do with him, hm? I can attest that his throat is lovely, but I'm torn between using our pet first or making him watch you under me."

Valerius broke the kiss with Julian to kiss Lucio instead. "Pets wait until it's their turn."

"You heard him, Jules. Undress and kneel."

Julian groaned as he scooted off of Valerius's lap and kicked his pants off, kneeling on the other side of the gigantic bed with his hands behind his back. He knew this might happen, getting worked up and aroused and then made to wait. Lucio kissed Valerius messily and hiked his robes up, throwing his clothes on the floor. Valerius groaned, a mix of arousal and exasperation. "That's expensive!"

"Not as expensive as what's in your ass."

Julian choked.

Lucio laughed and tugged Valerius's underclothes off. Valerius's breath hitched as Lucio reached behind him and eased a plug out of him, showing off the decent sized shiny object to Julian before shoving it under the bed. At last, Valerius blushed, biting his lip as Lucio pinned his wrists above his head with his gauntlet hand. Julian couldn't stop staring in amazement, wondering how Valerius could've been so composed and given no sign he had a toy inside him. 

"It's adorable, really, how tightly you hang onto control," purred Lucio. He hurriedly unsnapped his pants and slicked himself up with oil from his bedside table. He pressed inside him, Valerius moaning through gritted teeth and raising his hips. "Jules knows to let it all go and surrender like a good boy, but you?" Lucio thrust hard, only getting a choked gasp in response. "I have to break you to get those lovely sounds."

Julian struggled to keep his hands off himself as Lucio held him down and pounded into Valerius, slow and punishing with every pass designed to draw a cry. Valerius's head was thrown back into the bedding, lean muscles tensing and toes curling, chest heaving with effort to stay quiet but ultimately succumbing and shouting with every jab to his prostate. Lucio's red eyes glittered with triumph, almost sadistic as he kept Valerius trapped and jolting under him. Valerius's hair was coming undone from its braid in messy wavy strands and his skin shone with sweat, eyes losing their focus and glassing over until he simply closed them, lost in sensation and lust. 

Lucio stroked Valerius roughly, mouth on his exposed throat, kissing and nipping until Valerius arched off the bed with a hoarse scream. Lucio pulled out as Valerius came on himself, face red and burning as he shook. "That wasn't so difficult, was it?" mused Lucio. "Oh, I hope you're not too far gone, we can't leave poor Jules unsatisfied."

Julian felt like prey as both Lucio and Valerius looked at him. Valerius got off the bed to clean himself and Lucio finally stripped his own clothes off. He still made an intimidating figure, toned muscle from his mercenary days and unnatural eyes looking up and down Julian's body. Julian dripped with want, hands still behind his back. "You've been so good, pet. Enjoy the little preview of your fate?"

Julian gulped. "Yes."

Lucio kissed him, light and gentle. It sent a wave of anticipation through Julian, wondering just how rough he was going to be treated to be given a kiss. "No impact play today, Jules, but you're probably going to hurt."

"Good."

"Hands and knees." Lucio grinned as Julian obeyed instantly. He gave him a friendly spank and retrieved the oil, dribbling it over his fingers. "Don't come, pet."

Julian groaned as two fingers eased into him. His face was bright pink and he panted, shifting so his thighs spread wider. "Or what?" he breathed, already on the edge.

Valerius returned to bed and dropped handcuffs, a gag, and Julian's safeword silk cloth on the mattress next to Julian. The sight of them made him whimper. "So what if he comes? Only fair both of us should get off twice. You like being oversensitive, don't you?"

"Yes!"

Lucio slid a third finger inside, noticing how desperate Julian was getting. "You don't know what you're in for- fine, come if you like."

Julian moaned and rocked his hips on Lucio's hand, mewing when Valerius wrapped his hand around him and twisted his wrist in time. It took under a minute for Julian to pulse and orgasm, eyes screwed shut with a broken gasp. 

Lucio kept his fingers inside Julian, waiting until he recovered to keep stretching him. Julian keened. Lucio pushed against his sensitivity threshold, fitting in a forth finger as Valerius pet Julian's hair and held his cheek. "It'll be worth it."

"You can stop this at any time you need to," reminded Lucio, timing it so he stroked his prostate as he said it, smirking at Julian's moan in response. "That's what I thought." Lucio withdrew his fingers, wiped them off, and bounced on the bed. He sat up against the headboard, cushioned by a pile of pillows as he patted his lap. Julian took the hint and crawled over, straddling Lucio. Lucio held his hips and helped him sink onto him, both moaning at the contact.

"Ooooooooh god." Julian swallowed hard as Valerius opened the handcuffs. Julian held out his wrists and let Valerius bind them, draping his arms around Lucio's neck. "Gag?" he asked hopefully.

"Told you he'd want it," said Lucio with a wink. Julian held his mouth open and Valerius buckled a small ball inside his mouth, enough to muffle sound but not enough to hurt. Valerius tucked the silk flag into Julian's hand and he gripped it tight. "Can't tell you how much I love seeing you gagged, Jules."

Julian made a noise at Lucio that translated into speech would've been quite the insult. He forgot about being annoyed as Lucio gripped his hips and rocked up into him, tilting him forward with a yelp. His bound hands kept him anchored to Lucio, wordless shouts of pleasure and intensity blending behind the gag as his mind shut off and he focused on Lucio's touch. 

Lucio bounced him up and down a few more times before stopping altogether, making Julian beg wordlessly. "Hush, pet. I know how much of a little slut you are." Lucio stroked Julian's cheek. "We're giving you what you need." 

Valerius knelt behind Julian and put a steadying hand on his shoulder, the other slick with oil and circling his rim. Julian reflexively clenched but forced himself to relax, urgent whimpers in his throat. "Shhhhhhh," murmured Valerius, beginning to prepare Julian further. "You're so good. You'll be taken care of, it's alright."

"What is this, good cop bad cop?" Lucio rolled his eyes. "I say he's a slut, you call him a good boy?"

The crassness and absurd timing of Lucio's banter distracted Julian as Valerius slipped a second finger in beside Lucio's length, the stretch an odd ache. "I say he's both," said Valerius. Julian made a soft noise of appreciation. "Look at him, displayed on your lap, getting ready to take the two of us together. Very good at being a slut, don't you think?" Valerius's breath ghosted over Julian's ear. "I bet he'll cry and he won't even want us to stop, so messy and needy." 

Julian moaned, thighs shaking as Valerius urged a third finger in. Lucio kissed Julian's neck, grounding him and helping him take the extra penetration. "You're right- Jules is very good. Still with us?"

Julian nodded. His eyes watered and he howled into his gag at the initial tight burn of Valerius pushing into him beside Lucio. Both of them groaned loudly, Valerius hugging Julian close from behind and Lucio sitting up at a straighter angle for Julian's comfort. Lucio's breaths were ragged from holding back for so long and he hissed at the added friction inside of Julian. "Yesssssss- you have no idea how good you feel for us. Ah- aaaaaah." 

Valerius planted his lips on Julian's neck, kissing as Julian genuinely did start to cry, body adjusting to more than he'd ever had before. Lucio brushed away Julian's tears but neither of them pulled out, seeing Julian still held the silk clenched in his fingers. Valerius bottomed out as far as possible and Julian screamed, cock jumping against Lucio's stomach. Lucio groaned at Julian's pained clench around them, gripping Julian's hips. Valerius was deceptively sweet with his kisses, aware he was causing pain. "So beautiful. Perfect, for us."

"Good, Jules." Lucio and Valerius moved together, torturous and sending bright pulses of blinding pleasure and agony through Julian's entire being. They peppered him with kisses and held him steady, taking what they wanted and ignoring Julian's cries. Valerius and Lucio wrapped their hands around his erection, to Julian's mixed horror and delight, both stroking him in time to their thrusts. Julian tried to squirm away from the intensity of it all but Lucio’s firm grip on his hips forced Julian to impale himself on the two men below again and again.

Julian dripped precome over their hands. His shameful body desired the feeling of be splayed wide open. His mind went dizzy with the pleasure and pain his masochistic side demanded more of. Drool gathered around the edge of the gag and Lucio jutted into him particularly hard, relishing the wail and fresh tears it brought out of Julian. "That's it, pet. Taking it so well for us, serving us even when you're fucked out of your mind."

"You can be tighter," ordered Valerius. Julian consciously bore down on them, the added pressure sending Lucio over the edge, grunting as he came. Valerius rubbed Julian's stomach with his free hand, grinding against him. "I know it hurts- one more for me." Julian choked and forced himself to obey, Valerius finishing again less than a minute later.

Julian let himself sob, overwhelmed and exhausted as he came in their hands, broken and trembling all over. He barely noticed when they pulled out or freed his hands or took out the gag. He melted into the bedding and sniffled tiredly, comforted beyond belief when Valerius spooned him under the fluffy blankets and held him close.

"Are you okay?" Valerius was back to his cordial self, only the winded nature of his voice betraying what he'd done a minute ago. 

Julian ached with exhaustion and soreness. While sated to the bone, he still felt raw. He nodded, unable to talk. Lucio pulled on a house robe and Julian would've panicked at the thought of him leaving if it wasn't for Valerius's arms around him. "I'm going to go get dinner- or rather, harass a few people into bringing it here for me."

Julian's low "Ugh," of sympathy for the servants was luckily ignored.

Valerius hummed idly, nose in Julian's hair. "Genuinely though, was it too much? I'm not usually so... expressive of my desires."

"It was perfect." Julian sighed, aches in his muscles fading into plain weariness, like he'd just had a workout. "Everything was what I'd told Lucio I was okay with when we started this. I'm surprised you agreed to a lot of that."

"Lucio brings out the, ah, interesting sides of people." 

Julian closed his eyes, mentally floating and warm. "Thank you."

"If you tell anyone I'm a cuddler-"

"You can't ruin my life any more than I already do." 

Valerius snorted with laughter. "Fair."

"Yikes- my reputation precedes me, eh?" Julian smiled, finally feeling himself again. The door clicked open and Lucio wheeled in a cart of food. Valerius instantly reached for the wine. 

Lucio waited for Julian to sit up and yet again, surprised him with his efforts to make Julian feel taken care of. He handed him a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of seafood. "Nadia's right about one thing- the Prakan seasoning here is off, but at least they don't overcook it."

Julian took a long drink of chocolate, rich with a hint of vanilla and salt. His eyes blearily struggled to stay open as a wave of relaxation passed through him. "This is so nice."

"Duh." Lucio nestled against Julian's other side, pointedly handing Valerius a plate of food as well. "As long as that collar's around your neck, you're mine. We can all pretend to hate each other again in the morning."

Lucio said it as a joke, but it wasn't far from the truth. Julian enjoyed being snuggled and fed some of his favorite foods after an intense bout of sex, but he didn't think he'd have anything to say to Valerius passing in the corridors of the palace, and he avoided Lucio like, well, the plague. 

Julian finished his meal and dozed off in a cocoon of blankets. He listened to Valerius and Lucio talk, Valerius pulling on his sheer robe and both of them sitting elsewhere on the bed for Lucio to brush Valerius's hair. He fell asleep content and happy by the couple into a deep refreshing sleep.

-~-

Cool air and early morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Valerius and Lucio already seemed to be awake and getting dressed next to him. Julian didn't pay attention to their conversation, still hazy with sleep until Valerius mused aloud, "I didn't know you had a purple snake."

That snapped Julian awake.

'Squeeze!'

His eyes flew open instantly. Faust stuck her tongue out at him inches from his face and wrapped around his neck, giving him a loving squeeze. Julian shrieked and leapt out of bed, Faust still hanging on as he got dressed comically fast, Valerius and Lucio howling with laughter as he bolted out of the room.

"AUGH!" Julian tripped over Mercedes and Melchior on his way out, the fluffy white hounds growling threateningly and, upon recognizing him, bounded up and snarled playfully, chasing him.

Nadia and Asra drank tea together across the palace grounds, Nadia occasionally checking her watch as they enjoyed the dawn cresting over the gardens. "Julian knows we had a meeting this morning! You sure Faust can find him?"

"They'll show up, you'll see," assured Asra.

Their only warning were Mercedes and Melchior yipping and barking as Julian burst through the foliage of the hedge maze, Faust wound around his neck and leaves and twigs stuck in his hair as he flailed and screeched, falling over on the lawn as the dogs pounced on him and aggressively licked him all over. 

"There he is!" exclaimed Asra cheerfully. "My, what a gaudy collar."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaah thank you all so much for reading and thank you to Northern_Artixan for helping proofread! I hope I caught all the goof ups haha
> 
> Comments are lovely and so are you :3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at StressBakingElf


End file.
